Orange Is the New Black
Orange Is the New Black (often abbreviated to OITNB) is an American comedy-drama series12 created by Jenji Kohan. The series, produced by Tilted Productions in association with Lionsgate Television, is based on Piper Kerman's memoir, Orange Is the New Black: My Year in a Women's Prison (2010), about her experiences at FCI Danbury, a minimum-security federal prison. Orange Is the New Black is streamed on Netflix and it is Netflix's most-watched original series.34 The first season premiered on July 11, 2013.5 The second season was released on June 6, 2014,6 and the third season premiered on June 11, 2015.7 All seasons have consisted of 13 episodes. In April 2015, the series was renewed for a fourth season, to be released on June 17, 2016. In February 2016, the series was renewed for a fifth, sixth and seventh season.4 Orange Is the New Black has received critical acclaim and many accolades. For its first season, the series garnered 12 Primetime Emmy Award nominations, including Outstanding Comedy Series, Outstanding Writing for a Comedy Series, and Outstanding Directing for a Comedy Series, winning three. A new Emmy rule in 2015 forced the series to change categories from comedy to drama.8 For its second season, the series received four Emmy nominations, including Outstanding Drama Series, and Uzo Aduba won for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series. Orange Is the New Black is the first series to score Emmy nominations in both comedy and drama categories.9 The series has also received six Golden Globe Award nominations, six Writers Guild of America Award nominations, two Producers Guild of America Awards, an American Film Institute award, and a Peabody Award. Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast and characters 2.1 Main cast 2.2 Recurring cast 3 Production 4 Reception 4.1 Critical response 5 Broadcast 5.1 Ratings 6 Accolades 7 See also 8 References 9 Further reading 10 External links Plot Main article: List of Orange Is the New Black episodes Season Episodes Originally released 1 13 July 11, 2013 2 13 June 6, 2014 3 13 June 11, 2015 The series revolves around Piper Chapman (Taylor Schilling), a woman in her 30s living in New York City, who is sentenced to 15 months in Litchfield Penitentiary, a minimum-security women's federal prison (operated by the "Federal Department of Corrections", a fictionalized version of the Federal Bureau of Prisons) in upstate New York. Piper has been convicted of transporting a suitcase full of drug money for her then girlfriend Alex Vause (Laura Prepon), an international drug smuggler. The offense had occurred 10 years prior to the start of the series, and in that time, Piper had moved on to a quiet, law-abiding life among New York's upper middle class, so her sudden and unexpected indictment seriously disrupts her relationships with her fiancé, family, and friends. In prison, Piper is reunited with Alex (who named Piper in her trial, resulting in Piper's arrest), and they re-examine their relationship and deal with their fellow prisoners. The show often shows flashbacks of significant events from various inmates and prison guards' pasts. These flashbacks typically explain how the inmate came to be in prison or otherwise further develop the character's backstory. The majority of the characters featured are in prison for offences related to narcotics, fraud, and larceny, while some are in prison for organized crime, homicide, and aggravated assault charges. Most are from lower- and middle-income backgrounds, although some are from wealthy backgrounds, and others are from broken or dysfunctional families. The show also depicts corruption and inadequacies of the U.S prison system and the abuse of power by some correctional officers upon female inmates. As the series has progressed, the focus on Piper as the lead character has lessened and shifted to the ensemble and concurrent plot themes. Cast and characters Main article: List of Orange Is the New Black characters Main cast Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Michael J. Harney as Sam Healy Michelle Hurst as Miss Claudette Pelage (season 1) Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikova Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom (seasons 1–2) Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes Dascha Polanco as Dayanara "Daya" Diaz Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo Yael Stone as Lorna Morello Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black Recurring cast Michael Chernus as Cal Chapman, Piper's brother Tracee Chimo as Neri Feldman, Cal's wife Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset, a transgender inmate Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell, correctional officer Maria Dizzia as Polly Harper, Piper's best friend (seasons 1–2) Lolita Foster as Eliqua Maxwell, correctional officer Beth Fowler as Sister Jane Ingalls, inmate Annie Golden as Norma Romano, inmate Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores, inmate Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos, inmate Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson, inmate Julie Lake as Angie Rice, inmate Lauren Lapkus as Susan Fischer, correctional officer (seasons 1–2) Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill, correctional officer Matt McGorry as John Bennett, correctional officer Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor, inmate Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill, inmate (season 3–present) Matt Peters as Joel Luschek, prison electrician Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz, inmate Alysia Reiner as Natalie "Fig" Figueroa, executive assistant to the warden Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz, inmate Barbara Rosenblat as Rosa "Miss Rosa" Cisneros, inmate Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy, inmate Pablo Schreiber as George "Pornstache" Mendez, correctional officer Constance Shulman as Erica "Yoga" Jones, inmate Lori Tan Chinn as Mei Chang, inmate Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco, inmate Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso, inmate (season 2–present) Lorraine Toussaint as Yvonne "Vee" Parker, inmate (season 2) Emily Althaus as Maureen Kukudio, inmate (season 3–present) Mike Birbiglia as Danny Pearson, Director of Human Activities (season 3–present) Blair Brown as Judy King, inmate and former TV personality (season 3–present) Ruby Rose as Stella Carlin, inmate (season 3–present) Production The series cast at The Paley Center For Media's PaleyFest 2014 event honoring the show In July 2011, the media announced that Lionsgate Television and Netflix were negotiating adding Orange Is the New Black, based on Piper Kerman's memoir, to the Netflix original series lineup.10 Netflix finalized the deal as a 13-episode straight-to-Web series.11 Casting announcements began in August 2012 with Taylor Schilling, the first to be cast, in the lead role as Piper Chapman,12 followed by Jason Biggs as Piper's fiancé Larry Bloom.13 Laura Prepon and Yael Stone were next to join the series,2 along with Laverne Cox, a black transgender woman, as Sophia Burset, a transgender character. The Advocate touted Orange Is the New Black as possibly the first women-in-prison narrative to cast a transgender woman for this type of role.14 This American Life host Ira Glass was offered a role as a public radio host, but he declined. The role instead went to Robert Stanton, who plays the fictional host Maury Kind.15 The series is set in a fictional prison in Litchfield, New York, which is a real town in upstate New York, but it does not have a federal penitentiary.16 The series began filming in the old Rockland Children's Psychiatric Center in Rockland County, New York, on March 7, 2013.17 On June 27, 2013, prior to the series premiere, Netflix renewed the show for a second season consisting of 13 episodes.18 For the second season, Uzo Aduba, Taryn Manning, Danielle Brooks, and Natasha Lyonne were promoted to series regulars.19 Laura Prepon did not return as a series regular for a second season because of scheduling conflicts, but returned for season 3 as a regular.20 On May 5, 2014, the series was renewed for a third season, as revealed by actress Laura Prepon.21 For the third season, several actors were promoted to series regulars, including Selenis Leyva, Adrienne C. Moore, Dascha Polanco, Nick Sandow, Yael Stone, and Samira Wiley.22 Both Jason Biggs and Pablo Schreiber were confirmed as not returning for the third season, but Schreiber appeared in the 10th episode of the third season.232425 The series was renewed for a fourth season on April 15, 2015, prior to its third-season premiere.2627 For the fourth season, Jackie Cruz and Lea DeLaria are promoted to series regulars.28 On February 5, 2016, the series was renewed for a fifth, sixth and seventh season.4 Reception Critical response Members of the cast and crew with their Peabody Award, May 2014 Orange Is the New Black has received critical acclaim, particularly praised for humanizing prisoners2930 and for its depiction of race, sexuality, gender and body types.31323334353637 The first season received positive reviews from critics, review aggregator Metacritic gave it a weighted average score of 79 out of 100 based on reviews from 32 critics, indicating favorable reviews.38 On Rotten Tomatoes, season one has a 93% approval rating based on 40 reviews, with an average rating of 8.2 out of 10 . The site's critical consensus is "Orange Is the New Black is a sharp mix of black humor and dramatic heft, with interesting characters and an intriguing flashback structure."39 Hank Stuever, television critic for The Washington Post, gave Orange Is the New Black a perfect score. In his review of the series, he stated: "In Jenji Kohan's magnificent and thoroughly engrossing new series, Orange Is the New Black, prison is still the pits. But it is also filled with the entire range of human emotion and stories, all of which are brought vividly to life in a world where a stick of gum could ignite either a romance or a death threat."40 Maureen Ryan, of The Huffington Post, wrote: "Orange is one of the best new programs of the year, and the six episodes I've seen have left me hungry to see more."41 The second season also received critical acclaim. Rotten Tomatoes gave a rating of 97%, with an average rating of 9.1 out of 10 based on 36 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads: "With a talented ensemble cast bringing life to a fresh round of serial drama, Orange Is the New Black's sophomore season lives up to its predecessor's standard for female-led television excellence.42 Metacritic gave the second season a score of 89 out of 100 based on 31 critics, indicating "universal acclaim".43 David Wiegland of the San Francisco Chronicle gave the season a positive review, calling the first six episodes "not only as great as the first season, but arguably better."44 The third season received critical acclaim. On Metacritic, it has a score of 83 out of 100 based on 24 reviews.45 On Rotten Tomatoes, it has an 94% rating with an average score of 8.4 out of 10 based on 33 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads: "Thanks to its blend of potent comedy and rich character work, Orange is the New Black remains a bittersweet pleasure in its third season."46 Broadcast Netflix is famously tight-fisted when it comes to offering up viewership data about its original series. But execs with the streaming giant have repeatedly confirmed that OITNB is its most-watched original series. That has been backed up by the efforts of outside measurement companies to track viewing in the Netflix eco-system. —Variety4 The series began airing on broadcast television in New Zealand on TV2 on August 19, 2013.47 It premiered in Australia on October 9, 2013, on Showcase.48 The second season began on Showcase on July 16, 2014,49 and the third season premiered on June 11, 2015.50 Ratings Orange Is the New Black generated more viewers and hours viewed in its first week than the other Netflix original series House of Cards and Arrested Development.351 In October 2013, Netflix stated that the show is a "tremendous success" for the streaming platform. "It will end the year as our most watched original series ever and, as with each of our other previously launched originals, enjoys an audience comparable with successful shows on cable and broadcast TV."52 As reported in February 2016, Orange Is the New Black remains Netflix's most-watched original series.4 Accolades Year Award Category Recipient(s) Result Ref(s) 2014 Critics' Choice Television Awards Best Comedy Series Won Best Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series Kate Mulgrew Won Laverne Cox Nominated Best Guest Performer in a Comedy Series Uzo Aduba Won Golden Globe Awards Best Actress in a Television Series – Drama Taylor Schilling Nominated 53 GLAAD Media Awards Outstanding Comedy Series Won Grammy Awards Best Song Written for Visual Media Regina Spektor – "You've Got Time" Nominated Peabody Award Won 54 Primetime Emmy Awards Outstanding Comedy Series Nominated 55 Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series Taylor Schilling (Episode: "The Chickening") Nominated Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series Kate Mulgrew (Episode: "Tit Punch") Nominated Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series Uzo Aduba (Episode: "Lesbian Request Denied") Won Laverne Cox (Episode: "Lesbian Request Denied") Nominated Natasha Lyonne (Episode: "WAC Pack") Nominated Outstanding Directing for a Comedy Series Jodie Foster (Episode: "Lesbian Request Denied") Nominated Outstanding Writing for a Comedy Series Liz Friedman and Jenji Kohan (Episode: "I Wasn't Ready") Nominated Outstanding Casting for a Comedy Series Jennifer Euston Won Outstanding Single-Camera Picture Editing for a Comedy Series William Turro (Episode: "Tit Punch") Won Shannon Mitchell (Episode: "Tall Men With Feelings") Nominated Michael S. Stern (Episode: "Can't Fix Crazy") Nominated People's Choice Awards Favorite Streaming Series Won 56 Satellite Awards Best Television Series – Musical or Comedy Won 57 Best Cast – Television Series Won Best Actress in a Television Series – Musical or Comedy Taylor Schilling Won Best Supporting Actress – Series, Miniseries, or Television Film Laura Prepon Won Uzo Aduba Nominated TCA Awards Program of the Year Nominated Outstanding New Program Won Writers Guild of America Awards Best Comedy Series Liz Friedman, Sian Heder, Tara Herrmann, Sara Hess, Nick Jones, Jenji Kohan, Gary Lennon, Lauren Morelli, Marco Ramirez Nominated 58 Best New Series Liz Friedman, Sian Heder, Tara Herrmann, Sara Hess, Nick Jones, Jenji Kohan, Gary Lennon, Lauren Morelli, Marco Ramirez Nominated Best Episodic Comedy Liz Friedman and Jenji Kohan (Episode: "I Wasn't Ready") Nominated Sian Heder (Episode: "Lesbian Request Denied") Nominated Young Hollywood Awards Best Cast Chemistry – TV series Nominated Bingeworthy TV series Won Breakthrough Actress Danielle Brooks Won We Love to Hate You Pablo Schreiber Won American Film Institute TV Program of the Year Won 59 2015 People's Choice Awards Favorite TV Dramedy Won Golden Globe Awards Best Television Series – Musical or Comedy Nominated 53 Best Actress – Television Series Musical or Comedy Taylor Schilling Nominated Best Supporting Actress – Series, Miniseries or Television Film Uzo Aduba Nominated Satellite Awards Best Musical or Comedy Series Nominated 60 Best Actress in a Musical or Comedy Series Taylor Schilling Nominated Producers Guild of America Awards Best Episodic Comedy Mark A. Burley, Sara Hess, Jenji Kohan, Gary Lennon, Neri Tannenbaum, Michael Trim, Lisa I. Vinnecour Won Screen Actors Guild Awards Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series Won Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Comedy Series Uzo Aduba Won Writers Guild of America Awards Best Comedy Series Nominated 58 Best Episodic Comedy Nick Jones (Episode: "Low Self Esteem City") Nominated NAACP Image Awards Outstanding Comedy Series Nominated Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series Uzo Aduba Nominated Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series Adrienne C. Moore Nominated Laverne Cox Nominated Lorraine Toussaint Nominated Outstanding Writing in a Comedy Series Sara Hess Won BAFTA Awards Best International Programme Jenji Kohan, Lisa I. Vinnecour, Sara Hess, Sian Heder Nominated Critics' Choice Television Awards Best Drama Series Nominated Best Supporting Actress in a Drama Series Lorraine Toussaint Won Producers Guild of America Awards Outstanding Producer of Episodic Television, Comedy Jenji Kohan, Gary Lennon, Lisa I. Vinnecour, Mark A. Burley, Michael Trim, Neri Kyle Tannenbaum, Sara Hess Won 61 Primetime Emmy Awards Outstanding Drama Series Nominated 62 Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series Uzo Aduba (Episode: "Hugs Can Be Deceiving") Won Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series Pablo Schreiber (Episode: "40 Oz. of Furlough") Nominated Outstanding Casting for a Drama Series Jennifer Euston Nominated 2016 Screen Actors Guild Awards Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series Won 63 Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Comedy Series Uzo Aduba Won Golden Globe Awards Best Television Series – Musical or Comedy Nominated 64 Best Supporting Actress – Series, Miniseries or Television Film Uzo Aduba Nominated American Cinema Editors Award Best Edited Longform (Miniseries or Motion Picture) for Television William Turro (Episode" “Trust No Bitch”) (90 minute episode) Won 65 GLAAD Media Award Outstanding Comedy Series Pending 66 People's Choice Awards Favorite Streaming Series Won 67 See also USA flag on television.svgTelevision in the United States portal Samsung Galaxy S5 Vector.svg2010s portal Prisonbars.svgPrisons portal Incarceration of women in the United States Prison–industrial complex References 1.Jump up ^ Dunne, Susan (July 3, 2013). "Danbury Women's Prison Setting For Netflix Original Series". The Hartford Courant. Retrieved May 23, 2014. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Andreeva, Nellie (September 17, 2012). "Duo Cast in Netflix's 'Orange Is The New Black', Don Stark Upped on VH's 'Bounce'". Deadline. Retrieved September 17, 2012. 3.^ Jump up to: a b Greenwald, Andy (June 4, 2014). "Brilliant ‘Orange’". Grantland. Retrieved September 1, 2015. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Littleton, Cynthia (February 5, 2016). "‘Orange Is the New Black’ Renewed For 3 Seasons By Netflix". Variety. Retrieved February 5, 2016. 5.Jump up ^ Goldberg, Lesley (April 30, 2013). "Netflix Sets Premiere Date for Jenji Kohan's 'Orange Is the New Black'". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved April 30, 2013. 6.Jump up ^ Hayden, Erik (February 15, 2014). "Netflix Reveals 'Orange Is the New Black' Season 2 Premiere Date". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved June 11, 2015. 7.Jump up ^ Stedman, Alex (June 11, 2015). "‘Orange is the New Black’ Season 3 Gets Early Release". Variety. Retrieved June 12, 2015. 8.Jump up ^ VanDerWerff, Todd (July 16, 2015). "7 Emmys rules and quirks that explain the 2015 nominations". Vox. Retrieved September 1, 2015. 9.Jump up ^ Birnbaum, Debra (August 4, 2015). "‘Orange Is the New Black’ Boss Jenji Kohan on Running the Show Her Way". Variety. Retrieved September 1, 2015. 10.Jump up ^ Andreeva, Nellie (July 22, 2011). "Netflix Eyeing Second Original Series – Comedy From Weeds Creator Jenji Kohan". Deadline. Retrieved June 11, 2015. 11.Jump up ^ Andreeva, Nellie (November 11, 2011). "Netflix, Lionsgate TV Closing Deal For Jenji Kohan's 'Orange Is The New Black' Comedy". Deadline. Retrieved July 21, 2013. 12.Jump up ^ Andreeva, Nellie (August 30, 2012). "Taylor Schilling To Star in Jenji Kohan's Netflix Series Orange Is The New Black". Deadline. Retrieved August 30, 2012. 13.Jump up ^ Goldberg, Lesley (September 12, 2012). "Jason Biggs to Co-Star in Netflix's 'Orange Is the New Black' (Exclusive)". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved September 12, 2012. 14.Jump up ^ Anderson, Diane (July 10, 2013). "Why You Should Watch 'Orange Is the New Black'". The Advocate. Retrieved July 12, 2013. 15.Jump up ^ Molloy, Tim (August 13, 2013). "Ira Glass 'Politely Declined' Role on 'Orange Is the New Black'". The Wrap. Retrieved August 19, 2013. 16.Jump up ^ "Is the 'Orange is New Black' Prison Real? Yes, and it is Located Near Utica". WIBX 950 AM. January 6, 2014. Retrieved May 23, 2014. 17.Jump up ^ Serico, Chris (March 7, 2013). "Netflix series 'Orange is the New Black' filming in Rockland". Newsday. Archived from the original on October 14, 2013. Retrieved March 28, 2013. 18.Jump up ^ "Netflix Renews Original Series "Orange Is the New Black" for Second Season" (Press release). Netflix. June 27, 2013. Retrieved June 11, 2015. 19.Jump up ^ Andreeva, Nellie (August 8, 2013). "Uzo Aduba Upped To Regular On ‘Orange Is The New Black’, Steven Culp In ‘Revolution’". Deadline. Retrieved June 11, 2015. 20.Jump up ^ Stern, Marlow (April 22, 2014). "Orange is the New Black’s Laura Prepon on the Return of Alex Vause and Tom Cruise Dating Rumors". The Daily Beast. Retrieved June 11, 2015. 21.Jump up ^ Hibberd, James (May 5, 2014). "'Orange is the New Black' renewed for 3rd season". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved June 11, 2015. 22.Jump up ^ Simms, Andrew (June 12, 2014). "'Orange is the New Black' season 3 promotes Dascha Polanco to series regular". Hypable. Retrieved June 11, 2015. 23.Jump up ^ Wagmeister, Elizabeth (February 20, 2015). "‘Orange Is the New Black': Jason Biggs Not Returning to Season 3". Variety. Retrieved June 11, 2015. 24.Jump up ^ Miller, Gregory E. (July 23, 2014). "‘Pornstache’ out ahead of ‘Orange’ season 3". New York Post. Retrieved June 11, 2015. 25.Jump up ^ Huggins, Sarah (June 13, 2015). "Pablo Schreiber's Pornstache has an 'OITNB' Season 3 surprise in store for fans". Zap2it. Retrieved July 1, 2015. 26.Jump up ^ Bibel, Sara (April 15, 2015). "'Orange Is The New Black' Renewed for Season 4 by Netflix". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved April 15, 2015. 27.Jump up ^ Abrams, Natalie (January 17, 2016). "Netflix sets premiere dates for OITNB, Kimmy Schmidt, and more". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved January 17, 2016. 28.Jump up ^ Petski, Denise (April 28, 2014). "Lea DeLaria Upped To Regular On ‘Orange Is The New Black’". Deadline. Retrieved June 11, 2015. 29.Jump up ^ Abramson, Seth (July 26, 2013). "How ‘Orange Is the New Black’ humanizes inmates". The Washington Post. Retrieved September 2, 2015. 30.Jump up ^ Simon, Rachel (June 17, 2014). "Has 'Orange is the New Black' Changed the Way We Think of Prisoners? Former Inmates Say No, But There's Progress Ahead". Bustle. Retrieved September 2, 2015. 31.Jump up ^ Greenwald, Andy (July 15, 2013). "The Great Orange Is the New Black Is Suddenly the Best Netflix Series Yet". Grantland. Retrieved September 1, 2015. 32.Jump up ^ Rorke, Robert (June 4, 2014). "‘Orange Is the New Black’ ignites a TV revolution for women". New York Post. Retrieved September 2, 2015. 33.Jump up ^ McClelland, Mac (June 18, 2015). "Orange is the New Black: Girls Gone Wrong". Rolling Stone (1237). 34.Jump up ^ Ross, L.A. (March 15, 2014). "‘Orange Is the New Black’ Cast Dishes on Prison Sex, Women Calling the Shots, and What Red Did". TheWrap. Retrieved September 2, 2015. 35.Jump up ^ Gennis, Sadie (July 24, 2013). "Trans Actress Laverne Cox Breaks New Ground with Orange Is the New Black". TV Guide. Retrieved September 2, 2015. 36.Jump up ^ Schroeder, Audra (August 5, 2013). "How "Orange Is the New Black" changed the way we talk about TV". The Daily Dot. Retrieved September 2, 2015. 37.Jump up ^ Poniewozik, James (July 25, 2013). "Dead Tree Alert: Orange Is the New Black Is the New Way of Talking About TV". Time. Retrieved September 2, 2015. 38.Jump up ^ "Critic Reviews for Orange Is the New Black Season 1". Metacritic. 2013. Retrieved July 18, 2013. 39.Jump up ^ "Orange is the New Black: Season 1". Rotten Tomatoes. 2013. Retrieved August 16, 2014. 40.Jump up ^ Steuver, Hank (July 11, 2013). "Netflix's Orange Is the New Black: Brilliance behind bars". The Washington Post. Retrieved August 8, 2013. 41.Jump up ^ Ryan, Maureen (July 10, 2013). "'Orange Is The New Black' Review: Subversive Netflix Prison Drama Proves Addictive". The Huffington Post. Retrieved August 8, 2013. 42.Jump up ^ "Orange is the New Black: Season 2". Rotten Tomatoes. 2014. Retrieved August 16, 2014. 43.Jump up ^ "Critic Reviews for Orange Is the New Black Season 2". Metacritic. 2014. Retrieved August 16, 2014. 44.Jump up ^ Wiegland, David (June 3, 2014). "'Orange Is the New Black' review: Me vs. we". San Francisco Chronicle. Retrieved June 11, 2015. 45.Jump up ^ "Orange Is the New Black: Season 3". Metacritic. 2015. Retrieved June 16, 2015. 46.Jump up ^ "Orange is the New Black: Season 3". Rotten Tomatoes. 2015. Retrieved June 16, 2015. 47.Jump up ^ "Orange Is The New Black". TVNZ. Retrieved August 22, 2013. 48.Jump up ^ Knox, David (September 9, 2013). "Airdate: Orange is the New Black". TV Tonight. Retrieved December 5, 2013. 49.Jump up ^ "Most anticipated returning shows in 2014". Foxtel. January 14, 2014. Retrieved July 26, 2014. 50.Jump up ^ "Orange is the New Black S3: same time as the US". Foxtel. June 4, 2015. Retrieved June 11, 2015. 51.Jump up ^ Kafka, Peter (July 23, 2013). "Netflix's No-Name Show Beating "House of Cards" and "Arrested Development"". All Things Digital. Retrieved December 10, 2013. 52.Jump up ^ Ha, Anthony (October 21, 2013). "Netflix: ‘Orange Is The New Black’ Is Our Most-Watched Original, But Our TV Exclusives Are Even Bigger". TechCrunch. Retrieved February 12, 2016. 53.^ Jump up to: a b "Orange is the New Black". Hollywood Foreign Press Association. Retrieved June 11, 2015. 54.Jump up ^ "Orange is the New Black (Netflix)". Peabody Awards. Retrieved September 25, 2015. 55.Jump up ^ "Orange Is The New Black". Television Academy. Retrieved June 11, 2015. 56.Jump up ^ Toomey, Alyssa (November 5, 2013). "Glee, Katy Perry Lead People's Choice Award Nominations, 2 Broke Girls' Kat Dennings and Beth Behrs to Host". E! Online. Retrieved June 11, 2015. 57.Jump up ^ "2013 Satellite Awards". International Press Academy. 2013. Retrieved June 11, 2015. 58.^ Jump up to: a b "Previous Nominees & Winners". Writers Guild Awards. Retrieved December 12, 2015. 59.Jump up ^ "AFI Awards 2014 Official Selections". American Film Institute. Retrieved October 29, 2015. 60.Jump up ^ "2014 Satellite Awards". International Press Academy. 2014. Retrieved June 11, 2015. 61.Jump up ^ "Producers Guild Awards Winners". Producers Guild of America. January 25, 2015. Retrieved September 27, 2015. 62.Jump up ^ "Emmy Awards 2015: The complete winners list". CNN. September 20, 2015. Retrieved September 21, 2015. 63.Jump up ^ "SAG Awards: The Complete Winners List". The Hollywood Reporter. January 30, 2016. Retrieved February 14, 2016. 64.Jump up ^ Mitovich, Matt Webb (January 10, 2016). "Golden Globes: Mr. Robot and Mozart Win Big; Taraji P. Henson, Lady Gaga, Jon Hamm, Rachel Bloom Grab Gold". TVLine. Retrieved January 11, 2016. 65.Jump up ^ "'Star Wars' Among Nominees for ACE Eddie Awards for Film Editing". The Hollywood Reporter. January 4, 2016. Retrieved January 4, 2016. 66.Jump up ^ "GLAAD Unveils Nominees for Annual Media Awards". The Hollywood Reporter. January 27, 2016. Retrieved January 28, 2016. 67.Jump up ^ "People’s Choice Awards 2016: Full List Of Winners". People's Choice. January 6, 2016. Retrieved March 21, 2016. Further reading Weatherford Millette, Sarah. "The Representation of Latinas in Orange Is the New Black." MA Thesis. George Mason University, 2015. Piper Kerman On Her Story That Inspired The Netflix Series Orange Is The New Black. June 2014. The Diane Rehm Show. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Orange Is the New Black. Wikiquote has quotations related to: Orange Is the New Black Orange Is the New Black on Netflix Orange Is the New Black at the Internet Movie Database Category:Orange Is the New Black Category:2010s American television series Category:2013 American television series debuts Category:American comedy-drama television series Category:American crime television series Category:American LGBT-related television programs Category:American prison television series Category:Bisexuality-related television series Category:Television shows filmed in New York Category:Television shows set in New York City Category:Television programs based on books Category:Netflix original programming Category:Nonlinear narrative television series Category:Serial drama television series Category:Television series by Lionsgate Television Category:Peabody Award-winning television programs Category:Hispanic and Latino American media Category:Lesbian-related television programmes Category:Transgender-related television programs Category:Imprisonment and detention of women Category:Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series Screen Actors Guild Award winners